The Aftermath: A Weasley Tragedy
by Lost O'Fallon Girl
Summary: {Team Captain of The Caerphilly Catapults! Writing in the Place of Seeker! Weasley Challenge: Molly & Arthur Weasley} Tears are shed, a Weasley Huddle...Tragedy had hit the Weasley Family hard with the loss of one: Fred Weasley.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that belongs to J.k. Rowling

* * *

The Aftermath: A Weasley Tragedy 

By: Wanda

* * *

**{Team Captain of The Caerphilly Catapults! Writing in the Place of Seeker! Weasley Challenge: Molly & Arthur Weasley}**

* * *

"NOT MY DAUGHTER—YOU BITCH!" Molly Weasley screamed at the top of her lungs as she jolted up in her bed in the hospital wing.

"It's ok, Molls, you got her," Arthur stated softly as he encircled his arms around her. "You killed that bitch," He whispered in her ear before he kissed her matted hair.

"Where's Fred?" Molly asked Arthur as she looked to him.

"Mum," Ron Weasley whimpered from his chair, tears threatening to leave his eyes.

Molly pulled out of Arthur's arms as she looked around the room, jumping from her bed, rushing over to George and gripped his face as tears streamed down her own face. "Oh there you are, Fred. Where's your brother?" She gripped his face so tightly that his skin began turning red. "I thought that Bitch killed you...I thought you died...underneath all that rubble. I'm so glad you're here, Fred," she said as she squeezed George to her chest.

Arthur's heart lurched out to his Molly. He slowly got out of his position on her bed and walked over to her, gently taking her harsh grip from George's face. "Dear, that is George."

"George!" Molly's tears burst from her eyes, as the realization hit her. "Where's Fred? That Bitch! She killed him—I wasn't having a nightmare, was I?" Molly nearly collapsed on the floor. If it hadn't been for Arthur's steady grip, she would have fallen into a puddle on the floor. "Not our Fred. No..." she cried in utter despair.

"I'm sorry, Mum," George said solemnly. "I thought Fred was behind me...but then he was gone," George stated softly, before tears started to silently fall down his cheeks. "I went back...he was covered in rubble...no...life...in his eyes...gone."

"FRED DIED!" Ron screamed, as tears streaked down his cheeks and he screamed in anguish.

Molly, being the mother hen, rushed to her youngest son and clutched him close to her chest as they cried together. George followed suit and joined the crying family huddle, stood behind Ron and cried into his shoulder silently. Arthur found himself at a loss, as he grasped onto Molly's shoulders and sunk his head into Molly's unkempt hair, tears streaking down his face as they all cried together.

Molly lifted her head up, as she asked, "Where's Gin—ny?"

"With Harry, he collapsed after the battle. She and Hermione are waiting at his bedside. They didn't want him to be alone when he finally woke up," Ron said through his tears, wiping his face.

"And Charlie? Bill?" Molly asked again. She simply didn't want to hear she lost anymore of her precious children.

"Bill is in intensive care...he should pull through though. Fenrir...attacked him. Poppy said his face, will forever be scared, but he will survive." Arthur spoke softly into Molly's ear. "But he's alive...and since it wasn't a full moon, he will not be a werewolf."

"Charlie is with Fleur, waiting for Bill to wake up," George said solemnly. "I wish Fred would wake up."

"I think we all wish that, George," Ron stated achingly.

"He may have been your older brother, Ron. But he was the other half of my soul," George exclaimed into Ron's ear. "We never did anything with out each other...nothing. He gone and died on me. He's gone...why Fred?! We promised we would be there for each other...always. ALWAYS! WHERE ARE YOU, FRED?" George collapsed into a tighter hold on Ron as he cried deeply into the back of Ron's shirt.

"George, my poor baby," Molly cried as she loosened her arms from Ron, in order to grasp George by the shoulders. "I'm sorry I couldn't save him. I'm so sorry, George." Molly felt like the tears would never cease and the world had ended.

Arthur's tears streamed down his face as he held onto Molly as if his life depended on it. "It's not your Fault, Molls. It truly isn't your fault. Shhhh! It's ok, Molls. Shhh. I love you. We all love you. It's not your fault. Never think that."

"I'm his mother, Arty!" Molly sighed as she continued to gush with tears and hard sobs. "I'm his mother, I gave birth to him...and he died...before us, Arty. He shouldn't have died before us."

"I know, Molls. I know, but Fred wouldn't want us to throw blame at each other. He would want us to make a joke about it," Arthur spoke softly.

"You will never have to hazard a guess in order to tell us apart again," George said suddenly, attempting to make a joke but no one laughed. It was met with dead silence.

"Oh, GEORGE!" Molly cried even harder, if that were even possible. Everyone seemed to find it hard to stop the tears to say anything for a few moments.

"Bad form, try again." Arthur patted George on the shoulder. "Try again, son."

"I didn't think it was funny, either," George admitted, "it's just so hard to tell a joke without Fred...to give the punchline."

That's when the huddle of Weasleys all suddenly sobbed in unison and cried out in anguish. Molly's cries were one of the loudest followed by George and Ron. Arthur held onto his family as he cried silently in support of his family. It was truly the saddest day in history - the day that followed Fred's tragic death. It was the day after their family became one Weasley too short. The cost of war was too high. So many lives were lost, it was indisputable. Disastrous. The entire castle was in an uproar and shedding tears of anguish. So many lives lost. Too many lives were stunted by the war. But, the War was finally over. Voldemort was vanquished by the Boy-Who-Lived-Again!

* * *

**Author's Note:** PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR NOT UPDATING "A HIDDEN PRINCE" SCHOOL/WORK overload has caused little time for writing, and my muse is in need of repair. Please take the time and Review this story. Thanks.

Wanda

Team Captain

Caerphilly Catapults


End file.
